The invention relates to a support device for a rear end assembly on motor vehicles, especially on a camper, caravan or the like.
A known support device of this type (is disclosed in German Utility Patent 91 09 357.0). A transporting frame, protruding from the rear of the vehicle is held in the use position by two supporting struts, which extend parallel to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle and engage the frame parts of the vehicle on the chassis side. In the installed position, these supporting struts keep the transporting frame at a constant distance from the rear. Even when the transporting frame is not in use, the supporting struts remain in this installed position and have to be dismantled completely in order to free up the rear region, so that such a support device requires much space and has a disadvantageously limited operating comfort.